Fighting Type
Statistical averages Overall |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- ! |} Fully evolved |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- ! |} Battle properties Generation I Generations II to V Generation VI onwards Characteristics Defense While the Fighting type has three different weaknesses, Fighting-type Pokémon with a secondary Steel typing have the advantage of having those three weakness neutralized, leaving them only with Steel's weaknesses. Offense The Fighting type hits five different types for super-effective damage, the most for any type, tied by only the Ground type. It is the only type that deals super effective damage against Normal. Ghost's immunity to Fighting can be nullified by Foresight or Odor Sleuth. Most Fighting-type Pokémon can learn Rock-type moves to check Bug-type and Flying-type. Additionally, many Fighting types can also learn Poison type moves to deal with Fairy types. The combination of Fighting and Ghost is even better, dealing at least neutral damage to all type combinations bar Normal/Ghost, which has not materialized (unless Trick-or-Treat is considered). On average, Fighting-type Pokémon have the highest physical Attack of all types. Contest properties In Contests, Fighting-type moves are typically Cool or Tough moves. None of them are considered Cute. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 57 Fighting-type Pokémon or 7.1% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Fighting-type in at least one of their forms, including Mega Evolutions), making it the 8th rarest type. Pure Fighting-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Half Fighting-type Pokémon Primary Fighting-type Pokémon |} Secondary Fighting-type Pokémon |} Moves |The user rams an energy orb created by its Z-Power into the target with full force. The power varies, depending on the original move. |- !VII |All-Out Pummeling |Special | |— |—% |1 (max 1) | |The user rams an energy orb created by its Z-Power into the target with full force. The power varies, depending on the original move. |- !III |Arm Thrust |Physical |Tough |15 |100% |20 (max 32) | |The user lets loose a flurry of open-palmed arm thrusts that hit two to five times in a row. |- !IV |Aura Sphere |Special |Beautiful |80 |—% |20 (max 32) | |The user lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target. This attack never misses. |- !III |Brick Break |Physical |Cool |75 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user attacks with a swift chop. It can also break barriers, such as Light Screen and Reflect. |- !III |Bulk Up |Status |Cool |— |—% |20 (max 32) | |The user tenses its muscles to bulk up its body, raising both its Attack and Defense stats. |- !V''' |Circle Throw |Physical |Cool |60 |90% |10 (max 16) | |The target is thrown, and a different Pokémon is dragged out. In the wild, this ends a battle against a single Pokémon. |- !'''IV |Close Combat |Physical |Tough |120 |100% |5 (max 8) | |The user fights the target up close without guarding itself. This also lowers the user's Defense and Sp. Def stats. |- !I''' |Counter |Physical |Tough |Varies |100% |20 (max 32) | |A retaliation move that counters any physical attack, inflicting double the damage taken. |- !'''II |Cross Chop |Physical |Cool |100 |80% |5 (max 8) | |The user delivers a double chop with its forearms crossed. Critical hits land more easily. |- !II |Detect |Status |Cool |— |—% |5 (max 8) | |Enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. |- !I''' |Double Kick |Physical |Cool |30 |100% |30 (max 48) | |The target is quickly kicked twice in succession using both feet. |- !'''IV |Drain Punch |Physical |Tough |75 |100% |10 (max 16) | |An energy-draining punch. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. |- !II |Dynamic Punch |Physical |Cool |100 |50% |5 (max 8) | |The user punches the target with full, concentrated power. This confuses the target if it hits. |- !V''' |Final Gambit |Special |Tough |Varies |100% |5 (max 8) | |The user risks everything to attack its target. The user faints but does damage equal to its HP. |- !'''VI |Flying Press |Physical |Tough |100 |95% |10 (max 16) | |The user dives down onto the target from the sky. This move is Fighting and Flying type simultaneously. |- !IV |Focus Blast |Special |Cool |120 |70% |5 (max 8) | |The user heightens its mental focus and unleashes its power. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. |- !III |Focus Punch |Physical |Tough |150 |100% |20 (max 32) | |The user focuses its mind before launching a punch. This move fails if the user is hit before it is used. |- !IV |Force Palm |Physical |Cool |60 |100% |10 (max 16) | |The target is attacked with a shock wave. This may also leave the target with paralysis. |- !IV |Hammer Arm |Physical |Tough |100 |90% |10 (max 16) | |The user swings and hits with its strong, heavy fist. It lowers the user's Speed, however. |- !I''' |High Jump Kick |Physical |Cool |130 |90% |10 (max 16) | |The target is attacked with a knee kick from a jump. If it misses, the user is hurt instead. |- !'''I |Jump Kick |Physical |Cool |100 |95% |10 (max 16) | |The user jumps up high, then strikes with a kick. If the kick misses, the user hurts itself. |- !I''' |Karate Chop |Physical |Tough |50 |100% |25 (max 40) | |The target is attacked with a sharp chop. Critical hits land more easily. |- !'''I |Low Kick |Physical |Tough |Varies |100% |20 (max 32) | |A powerful low kick that makes the target fall over. The heavier the target, the greater the move's power. |- !V''' |Low Sweep |Physical |Clever |65 |100% |20 (max 32) | |The user makes a swift attack on the target's legs, which lowers the target's Speed stat. |- !'''II |Mach Punch |Physical |Cool |40 |100% |30 (max 48) | |The user throws a punch at blinding speed. This move always goes first. |- !VI |Mat Block |Status |Cool |— |—% |10 (max 16) | |Using a pulled-up mat as a shield, the user protects itself and its allies from damaging moves. This does not stop status moves. |- !VI |Power-Up Punch |Physical |Tough |40 |100% |20 (max 32) | |Striking opponents over and over makes the user's fists harder. Hitting a target raises the Attack stat. |- !V''' |Quick Guard |Status |Cool |— |—% |15 (max 24) | |The user protects itself and its allies from priority moves. |- !'''III |Revenge |Physical |Tough |60 |100% |10 (max 16) | |This attack move's power is doubled if the user has been hurt by the opponent in the same turn. |- !II |Reversal |Physical |Cool |Varies |100% |15 (max 24) | |An all-out attack that becomes more powerful the less HP the user has. |- !II |Rock Smash |Physical |Tough |40 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user attacks with a punch. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. |- !I''' |Rolling Kick |Physical |Cool |60 |85% |15 (max 24) | |The user lashes out with a quick, spinning kick. This may also make the target flinch. |- !'''V |Sacred Sword |Physical |Cool |90 |100% |15 (max 24) | |The user attacks by slicing with a long horn. The target's stat changes don't affect this attack's damage. |- !V''' |Secret Sword |Special |Beautiful |85 |100% |10 (max 16) | |The user cuts with its long horn. The odd power contained in the horn does physical damage to the target. |- !'''I |Seismic Toss |Physical |Tough |Varies |100% |20 (max 32) | |The target is thrown using the power of gravity. It inflicts damage equal to the user's level. |- !III |Sky Uppercut |Physical |Cool |85 |90% |15 (max 24) | |The user attacks the target with an uppercut thrown skyward with force. |- !V''' |Storm Throw |Physical |Cool |60 |100% |10 (max 16) | |The user strikes the target with a fierce blow. This attack always results in a critical hit. |- !'''I |Submission |Physical |Cool |80 |80% |20 (max 32) | |The user grabs the target and recklessly dives for the ground. This also damages the user a little. |- !III |Superpower |Physical |Tough |120 |100% |5 (max 8) | |The user attacks the target with great power. However, this also lowers the user's Attack and Defense stats. |- !II |Triple Kick |Physical |Cool |10 |90% |10 (max 16) | |A consecutive three-kick attack that becomes more powerful with each successive hit. |- !IV |Vacuum Wave |Special |Cool |40 |100% |30 (max 48) | |The user whirls its fists to send a wave of pure vacuum at the target. This move always goes first. |- !II |Vital Throw |Physical |Cool |70 |—% |10 (max 16) | |The user attacks last. In return, this throw move never misses. |- !IV |Wake-Up Slap |Physical |Tough |70 |100% |10 (max 16) | |This attack inflicts big damage on a sleeping target. This also wakes the target up, however. ! colspan="9" |All details are accurate to Generation VII games. For details that have changed between generations, please see an individual move's page. Target data assumes user is in the lower left. |} Abilities Interacting with the Fighting type A Pokémon with Color Change, Protean, Imposter, RKS System, or Multitype will become a Fighting-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Fighting-type move, uses a Fighting-type move, is sent out against a Fighting-type opponent, is holding a Fighting Memory, or is holding a Fist Plate or Fightinium Z. Exclusive Abilities Currently, no Abilities are exclusive to Fighting types. This does not include signature Abilities. Items